


i've got troubled thoughts

by honeybearbee



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Robbie Lewis is in love with James Hathaway, who doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got troubled thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> based off the episode "the point of vanishing". i've seen and read a lot of fics where hathaway loves lewis, who doesn't know, and i thought it'd be fun to flip it. this is my first lewis fic and i'm very much an american, so sorry for any mistakes. more is coming, once i've figured out where it's going :P

Robbie watched Hathaway walk into McKendrick’s house and embrace her. He let out a small sighed and turned away. He knew his feelings for Hathaway were ridiculous, but after this event, Robbie knew they were even more so. Robbie had gotten his hopes on the McEwan case, but Hathaway told him in a roundabout way that he was straight. Or at least bisexual with leanings towards women.

Robbie could empathize as he was the same. He’d dabbled a bit as a teen, but once he met Val, she was it for him. He never even looked at anyone else until after she died. And of course he had the bad luck of looking at his Sergeant. His younger, maybe straight Sergeant. Robbie sighed as he walked down the street.

“Even if he did like men, doesn’t mean he’d like me. I’m old and grumpy,” Robbie muttered to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders. It had been a long night. “Sleep should help me get out of this funk.”

He began the walk to his car and determinedly pushed aside any thoughts of Hathaway and McKendrick.


End file.
